A New Home
by 1Anime0Lover1
Summary: Chapter 3 has been put up! OCS!
1. Prologue

Hey ya'll this is my new Prologue. To me it is sooooooo much better. Please enjoy!

Summary:

"Sixteen" year old Karin and "twelve" year old Edward are on the run. After losing their parents and home in Juneau, Alaska they hid in New York City. They come across the turtles and become friends with a few suspicions. But what happens when Edward gets captured? Will they get him back? Why don't they kill him? But most importantly will the turtles ever find out what they really are?

* * *

Prologue

Silence masked over the Hallowell house. A young boy was hovering crossed legged over his bed. He rested his hand on his knee which supported his pale and fragile looking face. He began to drum his fingers on his knee. He carefully searched through his ideas on paper, contemplating on which one to use. He sighed, not wanting to make a choice since they were all wonderful plans; after, all he came up with them. Looking over the papers that scattered the bed, floor, walls, and ceiling, he wanted one that would get his sister good.

He then spotted one on the corner of his ceiling. He looked at it with interest. He slowly levitated over his room—which looked like a tornado swept through it. He removed the thumbtacks that held it to the ceiling, and looked at the title: _The Drencher_.

A goofy smile plastered itself on his face. _Oh yeah,_ crossed his mind,_ this is per-fect-a-mun-do, and a classic._ He carefully folded the piece of parchment, and placed it in his jeans pocket. He then made his way out of his room, careful as not to let his "genius" plans fly out.

He tipped toed his way down the stairs of their ancient house, and into the kitchen. He carefully avoided his parents and grandparent, who were in the living room chattering about the old days. They must be really engrossed in their conversation or else they would of heard him come down the stairs. They usually know he spends all his time in his room plotting different pranks each day. Either that or they just do not care by now.

He stepped into the dusty, unused kitchen. He slipped outside into the cool night air. He took in a deep breath, taking in that fresh air—as if he needs to breathe. He then grabbed the bucket from under the stairs, and headed into the forest.

A few yards into the forest, he came upon a river. Even though it is in the middle of the summer, he had to crack the ice with his fist to get what he needed. He scoped up a bucket full of cold water. He then quickly made his way back to his house.

Once inside, he set down his bucket, and fished out his plan from his back pocket. He looked at the supplies he needed on the back. Replacing the paper back in his pocket, he began to search through cabinets and drawers reiterating what he needed in his head. After finding everything he needed to make his plan full proof, he grabbed his bucket and headed back upstairs, splashing some water on the floor on his way.

Once on the second level he placed his stuff at his sister's door. He peeked inside knowing that she wasn't there. Every night when they are not "busy." Karin spends her spare time reading on the roof.

Since her door was already slightly cracked, all he had to do was set up his trap. Carefully balancing his bucket on top with it leaning on the door frame. As he re-gathered his supplies, he heard Karin coming down from the roof. He quickly hid behind the corner. He impatiently watched, waiting, anticipating for his sister to get drenched.

_Any second now,_ he waited some more. _Come on all ready!_

However, she did enter her room instead she slipped into the hallway window. She knew he was there, she heard him outside her room. As she entered the house quietly, she saw her brother looking around the corner to her room.

She silently sighed to herself. He was _always_ up to no good. She crept up behind, and in a creepy voice she said: "What a naughty boy you are."

She watched as the hairs on his head stood up on end. He slowly began to turn around to that nothing as there. He went back to looking at his sister's room, and "BOO!"

He jumped backwards only to land on his butt. His sister was dying of laughter.

"That was not funny!" he whined.

"Sure it was, for me," she whipped a tear from her eye, "besides you always pull pranks on us, so I decided for some pay back." She crossed her arms, and grinned evilly at him showing her pointed teeth.

"Why can't you ever act your age?" she asked.

"'Cause I want to be a kid _forever,_" he stated.

"Technically you will be a kid forever, but I mean come on you're over a hundred years old."

"So," he said as if it did not matter.

She sighed walking back into her room to continue her reading. She climbed out her window, and hovered to the roof. Just as she was about to grab her book an arrow narrowly missed her.

She turned to look to see that four men dressed in capes were aiming straight at her. They fired their arrows at her, she easily dodged them climbing back into her room, and closed her window.

She ran out of her room to fetch her brother. She jerked the door open scattering his plans everywhere and received a "Hey!"

She raised an eyebrow. "This is what you do in your spare time?"

"Gotta problem with that?" he retorted.

"Yeah, actually I do, but that's not what I came here for." She grabbed him by the wrist off his bed once again receiving a "Hey!" She raced down the stairs, and into the living room dragging her brother behind her. She came to a halt resulting in her brother colliding into her.

Their parents and grandparent looked up to greet them, but stopped once they saw Karin's distressed face.

"What's wrong Karin?" her father asked.

"They found us," was all that she had to say for them to know what she was talking about.

"I knew they would've found us eventually," his wife said in despair, "You two will have to go out the back door, and flee." Their mother got up and walked to them.

"We're not leaving you guys," Karin protested.

"We want you two to live," their grandfather put in.

"How many are there?" their father asked.

"Four."

"All right you—"

A banging at the front door cut her off. She grew even paler than what she already was.

"You two go. Now," she pushed them out the living room towards the back door. "I'll guide them out of the forest, and into the city," she called back to her husband and father, "Then I'll come back to help."

"No," her husband called back, "you should stay with the kids."

"I married you, lived with you, and I will die with you," she marched out the house before he could reply.

"Come," she said, "we'll head to Juneau then you two will continue south to America." She explained to them then she headed into the forest. They flew through the forest narrowly missing trees.

They finally arrived to an opening revealing an empty road.

"You two should be safe from here on out," their mother said, "Like I said earlier, you two should head to the conjoined forty-eight states." She then looked at them, "Remember you two I love you both very much. Even though you're not my child I still love you like my own Karin."

With that, their mother flew back the way they came, disappearing into the dark forest.

Karin looked at her brother and asked, "Where do you want to go?"

He thought for a moment, "New York."

"All right then, watch out New York, here we come."

* * *

Hoped ya'll liked my new and improved prologue! R&R Please!!!!!


	2. Being Known

This is chapter 2 just for.......ya'll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Being Known

Night crept up on the still active city with people going to and fro. Shadows danced across sidewalks and city walls. People will be tired in the morning from partying all night. New York is a city full of people who refuse to sleep until they had their fun. That includes thugs preying on lost tourists. Yet they never succeed, because of an unknown source that ties them up or hangs them upside down from lampposts.

This unknown source happens to be jumping from roof to roof looking for troublemakers. They silently hop from building to building racing to the end. But that silence was broken by the leading shadow.

"Woo-whoo, bet you guys can't catch me," it bellowed.

"Calm down Mikey," a shadow said as it landed next to him with a graceful flip, "Do you want to wake all of downtown?"

"Wow, Mikey you just broke our downtown record," commented the third shadow who was looking at a timer when he landed on the roof with the last shadow.

"Really," the shadow called "Mikey" asked, "that's so cool!" The fourth shadow whacked Mikey's head who replied with an "ow" and a glare.

"Cut it out you knuckle head," the fourth one hissed.

"Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of his shell," Mikey retorted.

That earned another whack from the now ticked of shadow.

Mikey rubbed his bald and whined, "Cut it out Raph."

"You guys ready to go back to April's, and get some pizza?" the first shadow interjected to stop the other two from fighting.

"Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh, I am so ready for some good pizza," Mikey hopped back and forth on his feet. "And," he continued, "I bet you guys on my slice of pizza that I will be there first." He put his hands on his hips closed his eyes to look like he had already won. But when he opened his eyes again he was alone. He looked to his left to see his brothers already ahead of him.

"Hey," he called, "no fair!"

"You snooze, you lose," Raph laughed.

Mikey did not waste time to catch up to them, and they were soon at April's. They entered into the apartment above an antique shop called "Second Time Around." As they entered, three people looked up at their arrival.

"Hey, guys," a red haired lady called.

"Hey, April," and "What's up, April," were her replies.

She looked to see four mutant turtles climb in from her window. Each one had a different colored mask and weapons.

"Hey, Raph," called a blue haired muscular man, "wanna wrestle later?"

You know it Cas," replied the red banded turtle.

"How was your patrol, my sons," a giant rat with a walking stick at his side called from the couch.

"It was good, sensei," the blue masked turtle looked toward their "father". Their father nodded and returned his attention to the TV. It was on the news channel reporting a burnt down house in Juneau, Alaska.

"No one seemed to know who did this terrible crime, and the family that lived in the house have been missing for three weeks now," the reporter said from the scene, "The Hallowell's—a family of five—lived in this house," she pointed to the house behind her, "all we know is that they have lived in this house for a year, and that they were a quiet, peaceful family," the reporter continued, "here are some pictures of the family,"—five pictures came up on the screen: an elderly man, a man, a woman, a boy, and teenage girl. By now everyone had their attention to the TV. They each had pale skin, and they all looked related with their brown hair and eyes. Except the teenager, she had long raven black hair, and deep blue eyes. Her name seemed to be Karin.—"If you have seen or heard anything about this family call the police. That's all for now, this is Renee Edwards signing off."

The TV then went to other parts of the country and world giving news about peace treaties, new weapons, etc.

"I sure hope that family is okay," April finally broke the silence that engulfed the apartment. Then a "ding" from the oven got Mikey's attention.

"Pizza," he ran into the kitchen to get the first slice.

"Who would do such a thing?" asked the purple masked turtle.

"I don't know Don," replied the eldest brother wearing the blue mask, "but I hope they turn up."

"Come my sons," their father said while getting up, "we should not dwell on these things for too long," he paused, "or Michelangelo will eat all the pizza."

They looked over to see Mikey on his third slice of pizza. The rest sat down and began to eat their fill.

After dinner was over, the blue masked turtle walked to the window.

"Where you going Leo?" April asked.

"To meditate," he replied as he climbed out through the window. He went to the roof, sat cross-legged, looked out over the city. Sighing he closed his eyes to block out the city sounds. That was until he heard a very loud noise.

His eyes flashed open, and he began to search for the source of the scream. He heard it again to his right. Not wanting to waste time to get his brothers, Leo rushed to the source. After he jumped a few buildings, he came across and ally with two young girls and a group of Purple Dragons.

He was about to jump down to help the girls, but someone else joined in. That person was unseen by the lamp's shadow.

"I suggest you Purple Scum step a way from the girls, or get your asses handed to ya," a teenager yelled. "I suggest you choose door 'A' 'cause I am _not_ in the mood right now."

"You have quit a mouth girly," a thug stepped up to her, "how 'bout you be a good girl and join your new friends." He grinned at her with un-flossed teeth.

She thought for a moment putting one finger to her mouth, and was 'hm'-ing to herself. "No" was she all said before she flipped the Purple Dragon over her shoulder and onto the ground. He landed hard on the concrete, and it sounded as if he broke a rib or two.

"Okay," she said with ease as she stepped into the light, "who's next?"

Leo's eyes grew to the size of saucers when he saw who it was. _There is no way that she could of come here with out being found,_ he thought. Karin cracked her white knuckles as more thugs tried to gang up on her. She swiftly and easily took them out. When they were all knocked unconscious, she whined: "Aw, no more Purple Scum to take out. Oh well, at least I had my fun."

She walked over to the two shaken up girls to see if they were okay. The two girls ran out of the ally screaming for the police. He watched the two girls leave then returned his focus on Karin when someone yelled, "That was awesome!"

He saw that is was that other kid from the news, Edward was it. He tried to remember, but he was pretty sure that was his name. He noticed that Karin walked up to her brother, and whispered something to him.

For some strange reason he felt like they knew he was there.

Then they walked out of the ally way, and into the bustling street. Wanting to know what they are up to and how they got here, he follows them. Hopping from building to building, he keeps them in his sight. He began to notice that they quicken their pace with each step the take. He keeps up with them with ease.

They then turn into another ally. When he lands on the building shadowing the ally, they were not there. He narrowed his eyes. _They must be hiding in a crate or something,_ he thought to himself. After a few minutes passed by, he gave up and returned to April's apartment.

Once he got back, he related what he saw to everyone. Like him, they were stumped by this. Master Splinter placed a furry hand to his chin thinking over what he had just heard.

* * *

Hoped ya'll liked it!!! R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Hearing A Spy

Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been busy with EOCT this week, being sick, writing a new story, and having writer's block. So with out further adieu. Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hearing a Spy

Night settled over the bustling city of New York. Two lone figures ventured out of hiding from an abandoned warehouse by the river. They began to walk towards the crowded part of town.

The younger of the two looked at his sister, "I wander who we'll catch tonight."

She shrugged her shoulders, "All know is that I'm hungry!"

"Yeah," he commented, "going a week without food really gets to ya."

She looked towards him and asked, "Who's gonna catch tonight?"

"Why don't we catch our own? 'Cause I'm tired of sharin'," he whined.

"'Cause that will be suspicious," she replied.

He crossed his arms, and began to mumble on her stubbornness.

They continued their way towards the bright city.

When they got to the city, they began to listen for what they want. They split up hoping to make their search easier. They walked around the city for nearly an hour until they finally walked into each other.

"Anything?" Karin asked.

"Nope," he sighed, "I guess the Purple Dragons are no longer prying on woman."

"Yeah, I guess they're now taking a liking to—"

She was interrupted by a scream. They looked at each other finally finding what they needed.

They took off in a sprint towards the source. They stopped at a stop sign not knowing which way to go. Then they heard a second scream. They took off running again, and found the source of the scream in an ally. They saw a group of Purple Dragons ganging up on two teenager girls.

She looked towards Edward, "Two for one special."

"Only if you can get past their bodyguards," he replied.

She gave him the "you better shut up, or I'll punch your face out" look. He took a few steps back just to be on the safe side.

She smirked at him, and turned towards their dinner.

"I suggest you Purple Scum step away from the girls, or get your asses handed to ya," she yelled. "I suggest you choose door 'A' 'cause I am not in the mood right now."

One of the Purple Dragons turned towards her direction and said, "You have quit a mouth girl, how 'bout you be a good girl and join your new friends." He grinned at her with un-flossed teeth.

She thought for a moment putting one finger to her lips 'hm'-ing to herself. "No" was all she said before flipping then Purple Dragon over her shoulder and onto the ground. He landed hard on the concrete, and it sounded as if he had broken a rib or two.

"Okay," she said with ease as she stepped into the light, "who's next?"

More Purple Dragons tried to gang up on her, but she took them out with ease. Soon enough all the Purple Dragons were knocked out.

"Aw," she said, "no more Purple Scum to take out. Oh well, at least I had my fun."

Karin walked over to the teenagers who were shaking in their skins. As she was walking over, she noticed something. She could hear and extra heart beat. Her eyes narrowed slightly, to tiny slits.

When she finally reached the two teenagers, they ran screaming out of the ally for the police. _Great, _she thought,_ there goes dinner._

As she turned back to Edward, he yelled, "That was awesome!" She quickly walked back over to him. She whispered in his ear, "Someone's watching us. We need to ditch them."

With that, she quickly left the ally with Edward close behind her. They dodged the people on the streets as they tried to get away from their follower.

They went faster hoping to find a place to hid for a while. She didn't want to lead their follower to their home.

She finally decided to turn into an ally, and hid inside a crate. They both listened as they heard a racing heartbeat nearby. After a while, the heartbeat slowed down to a rhythmic pace.

What seemed like forever, the heartbeat faded away from them. They came out of hiding, and looked at the building behind them where they heard their stalker.

"Who do you think it was?" Edward finally asked. He sounded slightly scared.

"I don't know," Karin replied. "It could have been one of the Cunners, but they didn't come down here to investigate."

Edward nodded, agreeing with Karin. "Now what?"

"Find some different prey."

"Great," he said, "running around the city like idiots."

She bopped him on the head and said, "We have to eat soon, or we can go hungry. Your choice."

She left the ally with Edward in tow. They, once again, resumed their search of a meal.

They moved from the crowed part of the city towards downtown. They perked up their ears to the quieter part of town.

As they turned a corner, they saw a couple sitting on a bench in the park across the street.

They glided across the street ready to retrieve their meal.

* * *

I know this chapter was terrible, but I wanted to get it updated soon. 'Cause my sis' has been nagging me to stop stalling. If you wish to know about the story I've been working on leave a review, and I'll send you a somewhat summary since I'm only on Chapter 2.

R&R Please!!!! Al (1Anime0Lover1)


End file.
